Cloaks in the night
by Lime Flavored Bubbles
Summary: Hadrian 'Harry' Potter is a; aggressive kleptomaniac thief with no qualms for breaking rule or laws, he has two prophecies that he doesn't care about and is on a one-way trail to become a dark lord. He has a wolf-like mentality and a perfect memory. He discovered his magic at 5 and loves the odd, so what happens when he meets the strangest girl ever? Genius!Thief!Dark!Harry AD!bash
1. Darkness Alone

**This story might contain gore and such but I haven't decided yet..****.**

**. . .**

_The CHOSEN is cloaked during the darkest night_

_Giving FALSE hope to the ones who believe_

_Secrets and POWER hid from watching eyes_

_Hatred and pain will burn the CHOSEN one's path_

_The one wants to guide the future path shall FAIL_

_The ANGER is calmed in the presence of the other_

_But those who hurt the CHOSEN shall not survive a day_

**. . .**

Albus admitted that he had not expected another prophecy when professor Trelawny walked through the door but welcomed it none the less.

He was very concerned about that last line and had decided to if he ever came across the chosen spoken of in the prophecy he would get rid of them, for the greater good of course. Albus decided that he had more pressing matters to attend too.

**. . .**

Hadrian blinked the pain course through him as he sat up, he had dropped an egg while cooking and uncle Vernon had decided to hit him in the head with the hot frying pan. He wasn't so upset about that more about the food on the floor but floor food was better than none.

It was almost Christmas, not that it mattered he only got to clean up and one year he had gotten a shiny gold hanger he liked shiny gold things. He always wanted anything that reflected light. Over the years he had gotten good at stealing not that he used it much. The cupboard was cold in winter because there was a vent that constantly blew out cold air for some reason even when outside it was snowy. At least he didn't have to weed it had been his least favorite chore since he started the chores in the house.

Hadrian had chosen his name... well sort of. When he had started school he learned his name was Harry Potter, his name was so normal he hated it. The Dursleys hated everything freakish as they called but Hadrian was the opposite, the odds, and ends, the weird and wild it all appealed to him. So he didn't take well to the name 'Harry' so he called himself Hadrian.

Two years ago when he had started school he discovered his 'freak power' as he liked to call it, he could control elements, read minds, break atoms down then rebuild than to make something else, he could teleport, play with time, go through walls and fly. That was only the start. He had also corrected his vision and made his hair, less messy. he had let his hair grow a bit too.

He checked the clock it was 6:47 he would need to make breakfast soon. He closed his eyes and let his conscience slip into his forest, it was a place he had made on accident when thinking. The forest was filled with giant redwoods and other large and ancient trees in the center of the forest was a latter that lead to treehouses they were filled with books or memories. Using these he had gained perfect memory. The forest was dark and full of animals, wolfs, birds, cats of all sorts. He has a pack of black wolves that was friendly with him, he had always loved wolves and had a similar mentality to one too. There's the pack and then there's everyone else, he had though. He didn't have anyone in his pack.

He slipped back into his body and not five minutes later he heard the doors unlock and his uncle yelling "BOY!" he opened the door to look at me "Breakfast NOW" Hadrian grudgingly got up and started on all his chores.

**. . .**

He sneered at the dishes he had to wash but it was his last job of the day. He cleaned himself off and went inside to look at the time, 9:25. He smirked and quickly made a neutral face and went over to aunt petunia.

"I've finished my chores I'm going to the library" She ignored him but that meant he could go. He had gotten permission to go to the library a year back honestly it was life-saving. he didn't always go to the library, He often practiced his power in the woods. He went into the library an went to the section of the library he was working on which was physics. He had ten other sections to finish after this one. His goal was to read every book in the library.

**. . .**

Hadrian closed the physics book he had finished and slid it back onto his shelf. He could see he need to get home but tonight was supposed to be one of the darkest nights ever seen and he didn't want to be locked in a cupboard for it.

He slinked off into the forest making the decision not to go back, the Dursley wouldn't mind.

As the dusk past and the dark settled in he felt surprisingly warm sitting in the snow, like a blanket tor something warmed him. he stretched out his fingers and just breathed, he felt like he had never lived before this. he held out his hand and beckoned the dark with his power and asked it _'Show me more...'_

**_It was then Hadrian James Potters fate changed_**

**. . .**

**It's been quite a while since I wrote anything, I think I'm rusty.**


	2. Morgana

Hadrian expanded his magic over the gloom of the night it felt _alive_ so to speak he didn't understand it but it was intriguing none the less.

He groaned stretching his magic thin. Hadrian had always preferred the dark as far as he realized he had been in it his entire existence. he sat down in a meditative position, he had found it helped him relax a bit.

Suddenly he felt it. The presence was sharp but still _remarkably_ welcoming. He opened his eyes the unwavering glare of golden orbs gazing back at him. Hadrian somehow knew that the wouldn't harm him. He stood up calmly and moved toward the golden orbs, he found they pertained to a black wolf that appeared to soak up the light of the moon. The wolf sat up and drifted into the woodland looking back occasionally if not to pursue Hadrian didn't know. So he sought the wolf being as wary as he could.

The trek did not last long and they quickly came at an ancient tree. The wolf laid down and Hadrian looked around the tree his emerald orbs glowing in the twilight. One thing caught his eye a hole in the bark. Hadrian slowly approached his eyes shimmering tentatively he put his hand into the bark and felt velvet-like silk he withdrew his hand with the object In his grasp. He gazed at the object, it was a cloak that was midnight black with glistening specks that seemed like stars. Hadrian draped it over his shoulders fastening the shimmering silver crescent moon clasp. He put the hood leisurely on his head, abruptly he could see everything, hear everything it was like he and the universe were one.

He looked questionably at the wolf nonchalantly huffing out gasps as now in this different light he could see tiny black pups next to the plausible mother. He approached and pet the wolf which just licked his hand, he beamed and mumbled, "Have to go, girl, maybe I'll see you sometime?" the wolf huffed but got up and went to her offspring and grabbed the tuft of the runt. She padded over and nuzzled him and dropped the wolf pup on him he looked at her tentatively and said disparagingly, "I can't take care of your child, I'm only seven and I can barely live myself!" the wolf scowled at him sharply before pushing him once more and moving away not bothering to take her pup. Hadrian just lamented and picked up the pup. checking it's gender he found it was a girl, "I guess I'll call you Morgana"

Hadrian went off to train his magic some more with Morgana

**. . .**

**Two in one-day yayyyyyy.**


End file.
